Cherry Blossoms
by GenkaiFan
Summary: What happens when a lovely woman wishes for help under an ancient cherry tree. She gets more then she bargains for, help from the spirit of her dead ancestor and a little help from an old classmate. Slightly AUOC. Crossover between RuKen and YYH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when a lovely woman wishes for help under an ancient cherry tree. She gets more then she bargains for. AU/ Original Characters, Xover M/F Lemon Lime, Angst 

A/N: This is a crossover between RuKen and YYH. It is also a bit of AU with Original Characters. So yes, certain characters will be out of character. So no flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are the lovely creation of their creators and I'm jealous. I do own the complete dvd collection of both series, if that helps. I do own the lovely Kaiya, her brother Sano and Uncle Kanyuu.

' Thought '  
" Speaking "  
/ Telepathic thoughts /

Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 1: Meeting an Old Classmate

Kaiya Humura leans her hot forehead against the cool bark of the ancient cherry tree in the garden of her family's dojo. The red-haired violet-eyed girl of 18 shouldn't have to have these worries. She should be thinking of marriage or college instead of trying figure out how she and her brother Sano were going to keep the family dojo.

Their parents had been killed in a car accident six months ago. She's been dealing with the aftermath ever since. The insurance money covered the cost of the funerals, and most of the bills but it was running out. Then there were the break ins, she couldn't figure out why. They were a moderately small dojo in the historical part of town. The only income before her parents died was what the dojo brought in.

Now the money is running out. They were barely making ends meet. Sano tries but he is only 15 and still in school. He needed to stay in school. She didn't need to go to college, the running of the dojo was her life. It had been passed down through the centuries and was now consider a historical landmark. Maybe she should take Uncle Kanyuu up on his offer. No, that wouldn't be right. The dojo had faced much worse and survived but kami, she wished she knew how her ancestors had done it.

Kaiya whispered, "What am I going to do? If my ancestors or worse my father ever saw how much I'm failing, they would disown me." She rested her troubled forehead on the cool bark as silent tears start to run down her cheeks. "It doesn't make sense. There isn't anything left of value to be taken." The only sounds in the starry night was the sounds of crickets and fire flies.

She sighed as she stepped away from the tree to look up at the pink blossoms. It was a family legend that the legendary Kenshin Himura and his wife Kaoru had died under this tree. True or not, she really could use some of their spirit. "Ancestor, grant me some guidance."

How long she stood there looking up, she really couldn't say. A cool spring breeze ran up her spine, recalling her to the present. It was getting late. She had a lunch appointment the next day and her brother to get off to school. Wiping away the tears, she started to go to her rooms when a hand rested on her shoulder causing her to jump and spin around.

"Oro?"

o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Kaiya awoke in her own bedroom which was the old storage shed ages ago but now converted to a small suite with bedroom, bathroom and sitting area. Rubbing her eyes as the noise from her alarm clock blared, 'What a nightmare,' she thought as she hit the off button, tossing back the covers. 'I dreamt that Grandfather came to me. It had to be a dream. More like a nightmare.'

After a shower, she made her way to the kitchen, knocking on Sano's door as she went by. "Sano! School. Don't be late!" she called, hearing the boy's alarm and a low grumbling behind the closed door.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as both tried to wake up to the day ahead. Kaiya saw her brother off to school with the usual admonishments of behaving, no fighting and to come straight home as there was chores to be done. Sano, who was a slender, well built young man with spiked sable hair and deep blue eyes, made his usual back handed wave as he left.

Kaiya went into the dojo. Taking out the wooden bokken, she started her daily warm up exercise before the first day's classes. The dojo hosts to many forms of martial arts from fist fighting to sword. On the far wall were the many awards and trophies that the dojo had won down the ages, but they were just made of metal, paper or silk. They can't help with her current problems.

She had worked her way up to assistant master just like her oh so famous ancestor -- Kaoru Himura. So she was able to keep the lessons going, now that she had graduated high school. She knew various sword styles and had a black belt in several of the arts. She had been helping her late father teach and train since she was 15. Running through her daily mediation and warm ups, she allowed last night to slip away as she prepared for the day ahead.

At nine, her first students started to appear. Or rather, the regulars. They ranged in ages from mid 50s to 60s, men and women mostly retired from the work force but wanted to keep in shape in their 'golden years.' The group made up about 10, mostly going through Tai Chi.

She closed the dojo around 11, giving her just enough time to shower and changed for her luncheon date.

Thankfully, the diner was easy to get to. It wasn't easy for her to call him and set up this date, if one could call it that. 'The guy practically runs from such requests,' Kaiya sighs as she ordered tea. Thankfully for her, she has never come on to him during high school. She mused quietly over the last years of going to school with one of the hottest guys in town.

Shuichi Minamino was surrounded by girls and boys all through school. She always wondered if that was what drove him to be bi or at least gay. She wasn't sure but she did know that he needed a friend. Someone to laugh with, to fool around with or just hung out with and she really did hate the fan-girl clubs. In fact, she made it her mission during school to tease or prank them whenever she could, especially when Shuichi was around to get a good laugh. She didn't think he would ever catch on that it was she that did it.

'So he didn't always hung out with me. But then, we were on two different educational tracks. But at least, he never found out I had the biggest crush on him.'

Blessed with her ancestor's 'god-speed', Kaiya would use sleigh of hand to cause certain accidents to happen. She was the reason why certain articles of clothing would become missing in gym class only to be found elsewhere or the "We love you Shuichi" signs to have added comments at the bottom like "especially naked" or "with whipped cream and chocolate sauce" or her favorite one that almost got her caught was "better then our boyfriends." The girls were livid at the vandalisms. Shuichi was embarrassed but Kaiya figured if she wrote the truth on the signs maybe they would stop. The teachers weren't amused, but there was nothing they could do. They never caught her. Suspected, maybe but never caught.

Through all of it, she mused, if she could hear him chuckle, she had done her duty and they had became friends, of sorts. Now she really hate to call on that friendship but she really didn't have a choice. She needed this favor.

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi Minamino entered the diner looking around for Kaiya, wondering what she wanted. She didn't ask for favors. She was the one that helped people out of their problems. The red haired green-eyed young smiled slightly as his gaze rested on her. 'She hasn't changed a bit since high school,' he thought.

/She seems sadder, Red. / came the voice inside him.

Slipping into the seat across from his old classmate, Shuichi noticed not for the first time that the two of them could've been siblings or at least cousins but no, they weren't even related. Whereas the girls flocked to him, the guys didn't to her.

/Well hell, Red. Most guys don't like a girl that could beat them senseless with just a flick of the wrist. / Ignoring the voice, he was used to it, for it belonged to a 800plus year old silver kitsune that shared his body.

"Hello, Kaiya."

Blinking, she smiles slightly, "Hi Shuichi thanks for coming."

"I must say, your call came out of the blue. Surprising me actually."

The waitress came over before Kaiya could say anything. "Shuichi Minamino? Is that you?" squealed the waitress. Ignoring Kaiya, the girl with 'Sondra' on her name tag, continued, "I haven't seen you since high school. Remember me? Sondra? We had a few classes together."

Shuichi pasted one of his famous fake smiles and shrugged, "You know me. Always the over achiever." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaiya's eyes narrow in mischief.

/Oh this'll be good. Kaiya always hated the fan-girls. Wonder what she'll pull this time/ Yoko had always liked Kaiya. She was good for a pick-me-up chuckle, even at Shuichi's expense. They had both knew Kaiya's love for pranks. The most impressive thing was she was never caught and they had made sure of it.

Taking their order, the waitress never noticed that the back of her dress had come undone as she walked away. Shuichi rolled his eyes, "Did you have to, Kaiya?"

/I swear she is part kitsune for the pranks she pulls. Remember the time when she took that fan-girl's gym bag, what's her name's/ He remembered that one. He also covered for her to keep her from getting caught.

She shrugged back, slipping into the family's habit way of speaking that dated back to her ancestor. "I have to keep my hand in, that I do. Besides she didn't even recognized me and I had her in several classes too." Licking her lips, she looked a bit uneasy. "Shuichi, this one need a favor. I really hate to ask, that I do."

Groaning inwardly, he steeled himself for this. What kind of favor? He had heard about her parents and that the dojo was in trouble. It had to be money worries.

"I need you ask your step father where I can find a cheap lawyer. I need legal help and I just don't know where to turn. I know that he owns his own company, maybe. . ."

He started to ask what's wrong when a shriek was heard behind the counter, causing everyone in the diner to turn to a very embarrassed Sondra rushing to the restroom. Shuichi just shook his head, rolling his eyes, but returning to her request, "Why?"

"The books are a mess. Someone is vandalizing the dojo. The money is going out faster then coming in. I'm still trying to sort through my father's stuff. It's getting. . ." she paused, trying not to cry.

"Overwhelming?"

o0o0o0o0o

After lunch, he walked her back to the dojo. She chuckled as he was recalling one of the events from their senior year of high school. They had reached the front of the dojo when her attention was caught.

"Ohh no! Not again!" She rushed to the front porch to see the sliding door had been ripped through. She stopped to see a crumpled figure lying just inside on the floor. The figure wore a mask and was out cold.

"I'll call the police, you look to see what's damaged." Shuichi stopped her from going inside.

"Here, use my cell." He thrusted it into her hand as he moved silently past the assailant. "I wonder. . ."

'Feel that Yoko?'

/Yes Red. Spirit energy and recent too. /

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: A good place to stop. Comments are good things. Flames are not. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a crossover between RuKen and YYH. It is also a bit of AU with Original Characters. So yes, certain characters will be out of character. So no flames please. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are the lovely creation of their creators and I'm jealous. I do own the complete dvd collection of both series, if that helps. I do own the lovely Kaiya, her brother Sano and Uncle Kanyuu.

' Thought '  
" Speaking "  
/ Telepathic thoughts /

o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Past meets Present

'Feel that Yoko?'

/Yes Red. Spirit energy and recent too. /

Shuichi walked over to the unconscious vandal, noting the slash mark across his chest. The vandal appeared to be a teenager wearing dark clothing and a black scarf around his face and hair.

'Interesting. With that sword slash, he should be dead. not merely unconscious.'

/ You're right Red. This is a pretty puzzle. /

A pretty puzzle indeed. The police came. Questions were asked, statements were taken. Photos, etc, everything was done according to the book. Kaiya was beginning to wish the guy had gotten. Shuichi stood by her with a hand on her shoulder, backing everything she was telling them. Both she and Shuichi didn't know who attacked the vandal but both were thankful that there wasn't much damage this time.

"Hey! What gives?" came a loud but familiar bellow. "Hey! I'm an instructor here. Let me through! I'm suppose to teach, ya know!"

Kaiya and Shuichi both groaned as they turned to see a tall orangeish red head man trying to barrage into the dojo.

"It's alright Officer, " Kaiya said, blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, "He's an instructor. Hi Kuzama."

"Hi Kaiya. Hi Kurama. . . Er sorry Shuichi."

Shuichi cringed as Kazuma Kuwabara called out his demon name. "Kuwabara. I didn't know you taught here."

Kazuma laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, realizing that he once again goofed. "Well, ya know. I'm always into fighting. Since Kaiya has taught me how to use the kasshin-style, she asked that I give back by teaching street fighting. You know?"

Shuichi looked down at Kaiya who gave a tired smile, "It's the tradition at the dojo. If you can't pay for lessons, you give back with something else. He's been very helpful, that he has."

/You know I've always been fascinated in that quaint dialect of her family's. I'm sort of glad that the teachers weren't able to train it out of her. /

Kazuma shrugged and looked as last of the police leave, "So what happened this time?"

Shuichi asked, "There's been more?"

Both Kaiya and Kazuma nodded. "This is the third this month," she said a bit dejected. "How am I going to pay for a new door and lock this time?"

"Hey don't sweat it, Kaiya. It'll work out. You know the community 's behind ya. Hell, alot of them have at one time or other spent time here as kids. Ya know?"

With Kaiya's attention to the busted door panel, Kazuma caught Shuichi's eye and silently mouthed, 'Tell ya all about it later.' Shuichi nodded.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya retreated to the kitchen when the afternoon students, fresh out of school and too wound up to go home started to drop by. She fixed Sano's dinner and herself a cup of tea.

She was pondering the stack of papers in front holding the steamy cup of tea under her nose when she felt two strong hands starting to massage her shoulders. Startled, she almost dropped the cup only to find herself looking up into green eyes filled with concern.

"Ohh Shuichi. I thought you've gone home, that you have."

Still massaging her shoulders, he smiled, "I talked to my step father, he and mother will be by tomorrow to help you. He said it sounded like you need an accountant more then a lawyer."

Groaning softly, she set down her cup. 'Oh kami, he isn't helping matters. Where did he learn to give a great massage?' Rubbing her forehead, trying to relax against his fingers, she sighed, "Uncle Kanyuu is going to drop by tomorrow as well. He'll be after me to sell the place again."

"Well, since you are an adult and your father did leave a will, didn't he? Your uncle can't force you to do anything against your father's wishes."

"Yes. This place is in trust to Sano until he reaches legal age. Father changed the will when I turned 18, making me executor, that he did. Anyways, I couldn't sell even if I wanted to. I don't want to and Sano feels the same way."

"He's helping Kuwabara with the lessons. I don't think you have much to worry about with him."

"He should be studying, that he should," she sighed, "Uhh Shuichi?" His fingers paused in their delightful therapeutic stroking, "I'm glad that you stayed, that I do. You hungry?"

o0o0o0o0o

It was getting late when Kaiya and Shuichi walked back into the dojo. Most of the students had left. Sano and Kazuma had cleaned up. She gave both a tired smile.

"Sano, homework. Your dinner is in the oven, waiting, that it is."

"Awww Sis. . ."

"Now Sano."

The young teen stomped into the living area, leaving the three adults. It was then that Kaiya noticed that the front door panel had been fixed with a new lock. "How. . .?"

Kazuma held up the new set of keys. "Told ya, the community stands behind ya. I and a couple of others fixed it."

Kaiya almost burst into tear, "But I can't. . ." But Kazuma stopped her by placing the keys into her hand, curling her fingers around them.

"Yea, ya can. Accept it. See ya, tomorrow. Coming Kur.. . er Shuichi?"

"Uhh right. Hang on." Shuichi turned to Kaiya. "I have classes all day tomorrow but I'll stop by in the afternoon to see how things are going." She nodded unable to face both men. Her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Thanks guys."

After she locked up, checked on the kitchen, Sano, and the doors and windows of the dojo, she found herself kneeling on the dojo floor, facing the beautiful wooden and bamboo inlaid inner all panel. It was the symbol of her house -- a flowering cherry tree in full glory running from the top to bottom of the panel taking up most of the panel. It was the only unmovable panel of the dojo as it was a supporting wall for the roof.

Closing her eyes, Kaiya tried to relive the day and how things had gotten so out of hand. Taking deep breathes, she allowed the day's events roll off her until she achieved a light trance.

How long she stayed in the trance, she wasn't sure but she did know when she snapped out of it. It was hearing footsteps behind her. Spinning around, to confront the intruder, she froze.

Out of the dark corner of the dojo stepped a figure. He was about her height, wearing a faded white hakama and a fushia colored hoari. The outfit itself was something she had seen in history text books from the mid to late1800's. He had shaggy long red hair about the same shade as her's. His eyes were even the same shade of lavender like her's but what froze her into remaining still was the slight smile and the cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Who. . .?"

The figure smiled, stepping into the light, "This one has come at your request, that he has, Kaiya-dono."

"Oro?"

O0o0o0o0o

Until next time. --GF


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They are the lovely creation of their creators and I'm jealous. I do own the complete dvd collection of both series, if that helps. I do own the lovely Kaiya, her brother Sano and Uncle Kanyuu.

' Thought '  
" Speaking "  
Telepathic thoughts

Chapter 3: Help comes from the Strangest Places

Out of the dark corner of the dojo stepped a figure. He was about her height, wearing a faded white hakama and a fushia colored hoari. The outfit itself was something she had seen in history text books from the mid to late1800's. He had shaggy long red hair about the same shade as hers. His eyes were even the same shade of lavender like hers but what froze her into remaining still was the slight smile and the cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Who. . .?"

The figure smiled, stepping into the light, "This one has come at your request, that he has, Kaiya-dono."

"Oro?"

Now Kaiya was definitely sure she was losing the last of her sanity. "An. . . Ancestor? This has got to be a dream."

The figure stepped further into the light to stand in front of her. Giving a slight bow, he smiled, "Kaiya-dono. You called for help and this one answered, that I have."

Kaiya was very thankful that she was sitting down as she looked up at her ancestor -- Kenshin Himura. "But you're. . .a. . .a . . ."

"A spirit, that I am." Kneeling in front of her, he looked almost like her twin, his lavender eyes looking into her lavender eyes. Lowering his head slightly, causing his red bangs fall forward pulling most of his face into shadow, he sighed, "This one's spirit can not rest until all his sins have been forgiven, too much blood was on this one's hands. Plus this one neglected his family while living. So this one asked Koenma, prince of the Spirit World to bind this one to this dojo. That way, this one can look after his son's sons for as long as necessary."

Kaiya pushed back her own bangs as she listened to the spirit in front of her. The family legends spoke of Kenshin's need for atonement for the awful crimes he had done in the Tokugawa Bakumatsu. The family legend also spoke that he was always so much harder on himself then anyone else. "And Koenma agreed?" She had some knowledge of the Spirit World and personally, the Prince never struck her as someone playing with a full deck.

Kenshin Himura nodded, still not looking at her. "There's more isn't there, Ancestor?" she asked, waiting for the next bit.

"This one has been requested to finish your training in the Hiten Mitsurugi-style, as well as protect you and your brother from what is to come. You will need to relearn everything."

Kaiya gasped. Kenji Himura in an attempt to excel in his father's footsteps tried to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi-style but never finished the training after his fifteenth birthday when he inherited the dojo at the death of his parents. He and Yahiko Myojin taught more of a mix blend of both Kasshin and Hiten styles. The more advance moves were lost through time.

"Now?"

To say Shuichi Minamino was pissed would've been an understatement as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What Kuwabara related to him on the way home was heart breaking for someone of Kaiya's spirit.

Flashback

"I'm tellin' ya Man. After the Dark Tournament, I asked Genkai for some sword training and she told me about this dojo in town that'll take me on. Their fees were very low, if the student couldn't afford it, they would take the fee in trade, giving back as they call it. The training's top notch too. So I looked 'em up. She was right, Man. You should've seen Kaiya's old man. No foolin' around with him. You came to train, you worked." Kuwabara told him as they walked to the train station.

"I see. Kaiya and I had some classes together in high school. We all knew her father ran a dojo. Most knew not to mess with her. She always seem a lonely but cheerful soul."

As they entered the train, Kuwabara nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kaiya taught mostly the younger classes when I first met her. She's a good teacher, man she could hit harder then Yusake with that bokken of hers. Well, just before Kaiya's parents were killed in that accident, six months ago. Word had it that the dojo was in financial troubles and her old man wasn't pleased about something. Heard he had gotten into a big argument with someone and threw him out of the dojo. A week later, her parents were killed. Man, talk about a funeral. The whole neighborhood turned out for it. Money, flowers, you named it, filled the altar. But the scary thing was, Kaiya never cried once. She just stood there, with her back stiff as that sword of hers and her eyes. Man, they had gold in them. Her brother told me that was the Himura curse. Anyways, Kurama, it was scary."

"I see, but I still don't understand the problems she is having now."

"I'm getting to that. Ohh Here's my stop. Come on." As they stepped out of the train, "Seems that uncle of hers wants her to sell the dojo, saying its too much for a young woman like herself. She said that her ancestor Kaoru was the same age when she inherited, so she was just going to follow in family tradition. He's constantly on her case. Then the trouble started."

"Trouble?" He had asked following Kuwabara. Yoko was growling in the back of his mind, almost causing him to miss what was said next.

Kuwabara sighed and nodded. "First it was small stuff, bills, people askin' for money, then some street punks startin' to mess with Sano about joinin' their gang. Kaiya fixed that problem easy. After she beat up a couple of leaders, she told everyone that the dojo was neutral turf. Anyone can come, train as long as they kept the peace and helped out around the dojo. That's where she asked me to start teachin' street fighting."

Looking up at the night sky, he continued, "Then small stuff like graffiti started appearing, things started to get smashed. Things started to come up missin'. The word on the street is someone payin' for it. The neighbor started banding together to protect Kaiya and her brother but.. . "

"That it is starting to wear thin. Isn't it?"

"Yea. Six months, Kurama. It's been going on. Kaiya's even found that the dojo has been searched a few times. It's gettin' to her, Kurama. She and her brother are all alone there now, ya know." Kuwabara slammed his fists together. "When I find out who's doin' this, they're gonna regret it! I, Kuzama Kuwabara promises this!"

End of Flashback

Oi. Red. We aren't going to stand by. Are we?

'No Yoko. We're not. Kaiya has always been there for anyone that needed a friend. Including us. I'm glad that mother is going over tomorrow to look over the books.'

Do you think you could skip classes tomorrow? Go over early?

'Hmmm. Maybe. If I can find someone to take notes for us. What do you have in mind?'

I want to find out about that spirit energy that we felt. There's something familiar about it.

A/N: As I said, this is slightly AU and yes, Kenshin Himura is a troubled spirit. Well after all, he was a very troubled man when he was alive. I also thought the way Kenshin spoke both in the manga and in the anime series was very endearing, so I used both. 

I have my own theories about why things work the way they do, so please again, no flames.

Margie: Thanks for the review.

Until next time. --GF 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you have gotten this far, then you really don't need me to repeat myself, just see the disclaimer at the beginning of the story.

Chapter 4: If it isn't one thing, It's another

Oi. Red. We aren't going to stand by. Are we?

'No Yoko. We're not. Kaiya has always been there for anyone that needed a friend. Including us. I'm glad that mother is going over tomorrow to look over the books.'

Staring at the inlaid cherry tree motif on the wall, Kaiya thought, 'I didn't think I would ever be doing this. But he's insisting that I use it.' Reaching up, she pressed several key blossoms until the long thin door that was the tree trunk sprang open. Inside resting on a small family shrine next to a clay tea cup with cherry blossom appliqué was an old sword. His sword, passed down through the generations -- one of a kind, the sakabato, Kenshin Himura's reverse blade sword.

"You will keep this with you, Kaiya-dono, that you will," came his voice out of the shadows. "You will need it."

A week later, Kaiya and Shuichi's mother, Shiori, were good friends. The police had reported that the person they arrested for breaking into the dojo had been released from jail and then had disappeared. He didn't know who had hired him or how he had gotten attacked. The police are still investigating, but the vandalism seemed to have died down for the moment.

Shuichi stopped by every night to check on things, which made Kaiya a bit nervous. Kuzama liked to tease the red head, calling him 'Fox' which got on Kaiya's nerves. 

Sano liked the attention from Shiori and from the two friends. Shiori was teaching him how to do the books since Kaiya had made a real mess of them.

It was late. Shuichi was making final rounds of the dojo before heading back to his dorm room when he heard a loud clash of swords coming from the dojo.

Come on Red! You got to see this!

Sliding back a door panel, he found Kaiya facing off another red headed figure. This figure was wearing an old fashion hakama and hoari and had his back to the door. Kaiya was crouched on the floor, panting heavily. She was using a sword as a crutch as she slowly rose to her feet. Apparently she had been thrown back from the clash.

Her eyes, Red. Look at her eyes!

Looking closer, he saw that her lavender eyes had flecks of gold in them. She was focusing on her opponent as she moved back into a striking pose, the sword resheathed. The strange red head also moved into a striking pose with his sword sheathed. The two could almost be mirror images the way they stood.

Then as if some hidden signal, they charged each other. They were like twin blurs. A clash of steel and they parted, only to bounce off the wall beams of the dojo. They were moving so fast that Shuichi could barely focus on them.

'I've only seen Hiei move that fast. Yoko, is this the same spirit energy we've been picking up?'

Seems to be Red. Do you recognize the aura?

The two came to rest inches from where they had started. Only Kaiya was breathing heavily. He started to walk into the dojo to ask who was her instructor when the man just walked away into the shadows without saying a word.

"Kaiya? Who?"

She walked over to Shuichi, tucking her sword into her waist band. "Ohh just a distant relative wanting to test me." She smiled. Her eyes returning to their lavender color as her breathing slowed. "Everything locked up?"

"Yes. I was just on my way home when I heard you in here. I must say, that was quite impressive. I didn't think anyone could move that fast anymore." 

She blushed, lowering her eyes, and shrugged. "It's an old style, that it is. I am just fortunate he is willing to teach me." 

Several nights later, Shuichi was awaken by his phone. Checking his alarm clock and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, it was 2 a.m.

"Hello?" 

"Sh. . .Shuichi? . . . It's K. . .Kaiya. . .The dojo. . . Please. . ." 

"Sano? Sano? Calm down. What happened?" Recognizing the frantic voice on the other end, Shuichi bolted straight up in bed.

There was a sob at the other end of the phone as Shuichi grabbed some clothing. "I - I tried to get Kuzama . . . Kaiya's hurt .. . S-she won't wake up."

"I'm on my way. Stay calm. Call the police." As he said that, he could hear sirens in the background. 

He could smell the smoke before he reached the dojo. The fire was out, fire fighters and police officers were milling around, talking to neighbors and issuing orders. From the looks of things, it was mostly the front corner of the porch of the private area that was damaged. By the rescue squad, he found Sano standing by a stretcher looking down at the person laying on it with an oxygen mask. Kaiya.

An officer tried to stop him as he approached but Sano spotted him. "Sh... Shuichi. She won't wake up." The officer nodded, thinking that Shuichi was a family member, and stepped aside. 

Placing a hand on Sano's shoulder, Shuichi looked to the EMT who was finishing getting Kaiya ready to transport. Looking up at the pair, the EMT spoke, "She'll be fine. Mostly smoke inhalation and a few minor burns. She has a bruise on her forehead. We'll be taking her to General. You a relative?"

"No, just a friend of the family," Shuichi answered. "There is an uncle but I don't know how contact him."

The EMT motioned for his partner as they loaded Kaiya's stretcher onto the ambulance. "Well, you can follow us, if you want. The boy can ride with her." Sano nodded. He very much wanted to ride with his sister, but looked torn. Duty to the dojo or duty to his sister.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Sano. Don't worry." Shuichi reassured him, urging him to go with the EMT. 

As the ambulance roared away, Shuichi walked over to the damaged dojo. He nodded to the nearby officer, asking if he could see the damage. It would be the first thing Kaiya would ask when she woke up. "Well, we are almost wrapped up here. We do have a few questions to ask later," the officer said. 

Walking into the dojo, Yoko was making himself heard. What did this family do to merit such destructive attention? When I get my hands on them, I'm going to feed him to my death plant.

'When "WE," Yoko, get OUR hands on them. . .'

Hearing footsteps coming out of the shadows, he spun to face the intruder. "She will be alright. She is strong, just like my Kaoru, that she is." came a quiet voice.

"Who are you?" Shuichi turned to face the strange man who was holding Kaiya's sword.

Stepping out of the shadows, Kaiya's instructor smiled, his lavender eyes calm and reassuring. "This one is only a rurouni, who got tired of wandering, that I have."

If you like this story, please review. Until next time. -- GF 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you have gotten this far, then you really don't need me to repeat myself, just see the disclaimer at the beginning of the story.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I wasn't sure if anyone was. As I said before I have my own theories about character background, so some may be a bit OOC. So please don't flame.

Chapter 5: Dream World, Spirit World, Living World, Oh My!

Hearing footsteps coming out of the shadows, he spun to face the intruder. "She will be alright. She is strong, just like my Kaoru, that she is." came a quiet voice.

"Who are you?" Shuichi turned to face the strange man who was holding Kaiya's sword.

Stepping out of the shadows, Kaiya's instructor smiled, his lavender eyes calm and reassuring. "This one is only a rurouni, who got tired of wandering, that I have."

Grey smoke swirl around her in the darkness. Where was she? Panic assailed her as she hurried through the darkness. She had to get out of here, she had to . . . had to what?

Kaiya-dono.

Who . . .? She searched the darkness for the voice that called it her. A tiny bit of light appeared in the distance. Moving towards that light, Wait! What is going on? she called out.

Do not be afraid, Kaiya-dono, that you shouldn't be. The light growing closer, giving off a soft warmth to her frighten soul.

That you shouldn't be. Ancestor? Kenshin?

A figure stepped out of the darkness giving her an ageless smile. This one has come to help you. You are strong Kaiya-dono, just like my Kaoru. Before you return to the living, this one has something to say.

Kaiya smiled. This one is listening, that I am.

He looked out into the darkness of her dream world, then back to her. His violet eyes seem to glow in the whirling darkness. So like my Kaoru but more important, so much like this one, that you are.

This one didn't find out about the kitsune blood that flowed in his veins until after he had died. It wasn't much but it was there. Why you have inherited this one's abilities and kitsune blood, this one doesn't know. Only that it has skipped several generations and with the death of your parents and now the fire, you are starting to show more and more traits. Your blood will start to change more now that it has been released, that it will. Kaiya-dono. Do not be afraid. This one will help you through it.

Why is this happening to me? Why?

As Kaiya's ancestor handed over the sakabato to the apprehensive Shuichi, "Keep this safe for Kaiya-dono. She will be needing it soon, that she will." 

"Wait!" Shuichi called out as the apparition faded in front of him.

Damn he's fast! Yoko growled. You think this is what all the fuss is about, Red?

Shuichi examined the sword in his hands. According to Kaiya, the sword once belonged to her ancestor, Kenshin Himura, the legendary Battosai the Manslayer after he vowed never to kill again. The sword was one of two even made. Himura had broken the first one in a duel and this one is the Prime Sword, or First Forging. This sword is a priceless heirloom. Mulling over what he knew of the family history from what Kaiya had told him, he decided he needed more facts before he visited Kaiya.

The room was huge with blue tile from floor to ceiling. The only piece of furniture was a desk piled with paperwork. The lone occupant of the desk was a young man looking about the age of five with a pacifier between his teeth and on his hat the letters 'jr' in red. He seemed to be rushing through the stacks and stacks of papers, muttering to himself.

"Koenma?" Kurama greeted the diminutive demi-god of Spirit World as the sliding doors opened.

"Yes, yes. Kurama," The little man paused in his stamping. "You are here to ask about the spirit of Kenshin Himura haunting Himura dojo. I can't go fully into it. However, I can tell you this. Kaiya Himura inherited her talents from ancestor including latent kitsune DNA."

I knew it! Yoko bounces in the back of his mind. Told ya, she had to have kitsune blood in her.

"She's not going to be another Yusake, is she?" Kurama asked, a little taken back by the news.

"We hope not but then, Raizen was a Demon Lord. This is different AND she hasn't died." 

The word 'yet' seemed to hang in the air as Kurama mulled over this new information. "So you are saying, she will have some kitsune traits but won't go full blood?"

"That's right. I doubt her spirit energy will get very high although she will need some training. Keep me informed." Dismissing Kurama with a back wave of his hand, the demi-god returned to his ever growing pile of papers.

The hospital room was quiet except for the sounds of monitors and a respiratory pump. Sano is standing by his sister's bed as tears flow down his cheeks. "Come on Sis. Wake up," he whispers.

A hand rests on the young boy's shoulder, Sano turned to see, "Ku-- Kuzama. She won't wake up."

"Don't sweat it, kid. She will when she's ready," Kuwabara replied as he looked down at the pale unconscious girl. Kurama had finally got hold of him a while ago before heading to Spirit World. 

"And Shuichi? He said he would meet us here but that was hours ago."

"He had to check on something. He did say that the damage wasn't bad and not to worry. Someone is watching over the dojo."

"The dojo! The dojo! I am SO sick of the DAMN dojo! Why is this happening to us? What kind of sick person wants our FUCKING DOJO?" The boy shouted, bangs his fist on Kaiya's bed rail. 

Kuwabara sighed shaking his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't figure that out either. The family barely made ends meet as it was.

"It isn't the dojo they are after," came Shuichi's voice from the door way, "but this," holding up the sakabato. "Your family's heirloom, Kenshin Himura's reverse blade sword."

Kaiya could hear voices in the distance. She recognized her brother's, but the other's she couldn't quite place them before she returned her attention to Kenshin.

Your brother is worried about you, that he is.

Suddenly another voice could be heard, very faintly. It had a sort of quiet sensual quality to it. Come on kid. Red is here. We got news, The voice purred.

Wh. . .who are you?

You can call me Yoko. Red is very worried about you.

But? Who's Red? Are you spirit like my ancestor?

A soft chuckle echoed in the darkness. You could say that.

But I don't understand, Kaiya is now more confused then ever.

You are unconscious, so that makes you closer to the Spirit World. Don't worry I won't be able to talk to you like this again when you wake up. Then the voice turned serious, Listen, little fox-girl, things are heating up. You need to snap out of this.

I want to but I don't seem to know how. Frustration colored her voice as she shouted into the darkness, Now if you both go away, so I can figure this out!

Spirited isn't she?

Just like my Kaoru, that she is.

A/N: I hope I haven't disgusted you with this off the wall theory. Please continue to read this. Until next time. -- GF 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you have gotten this far, then you really don't need me to repeat myself, just see the disclaimer at the beginning of the story.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I wasn't sure if anyone was. I just hope I'm not boring anyone. So please don't flame.

Chapter 6: The Monkey's Uncle

You are unconscious, so that makes you closer to the Spirit World. Don't worry I won't be able to talk to you like this again when you wake up. Then the voice turned serious,

Listen, little fox-girl, things are heating up. You need to snap out of this.

I want to but I don't seem to know how. Frustration colored her voice as she shouted into the darkness, Now if you both go away, so I can figure this out!

Spirited isn't she?

Just like my Kaoru, that she is.

Standing in front of the dojo the next day, Shuichi surveyed the fire damage. It didn't appear to be as bad as the police had reported. His mother should be waiting for him as he made his way through the dojo to the family living area.

She was sitting at an ancient wooden hatchback desk going over figures. Shuichi could tell she was worried about something as he approached.

"Mother?"

"Oh Shuichi, dear. Have you been to hospital yet, today?"

Giving his mother a peck on her cheek, he looked down at the ledger she was going over, "Not yet mother, the hospital still list her in guarded condition when I called earlier. Kaiya still hasn't awaken. They think she may sometime today, but they're not sure." Adjusting the ledger for a better look, he asked, "How's it going?"

Shiori leaned back in her chair, "Shuichi, dear. I really shouldn't be telling you this but seeing your friends with Kaiya. Someone has been taking different sums of money from the dojo for years until her parents died. Then the entries stop."

Sitting down by her, Shuichi frowned, "Any idea who, Mother?" He had been afraid of this.

Shaking her head, Shiori sighed, pushing the ledger away. "No. Most of the entries are in her mother's handwriting. Seems she kept the books up until the accident. Kaiya is doing her best. Most of the bills have been paid by her college funds as well as the insurance monies. But, " she sighs again. "The poor girl just doesn't have a head for business. I'm glad she came to you for help, before she really got in over her head."

Closing the ledger, Shiori smiled, "There is good news, though. Someone has been cleaning up the dojo. The person or persons have managed to clear the debris."

Bet it was the Ancestor.

"Is there money for the repairs, Mother?"

Shiori shook her head. "No, dear, and there isn't any for the hospital bills either. Their uncle, Kanyuu Tanake has been by saying he's got a buyer lined up. Maybe it's for the best."

Best for whom? That ancestor won't like it.

Shuichi strolled into the hospital, deep in thought. Yoko isn't known for his generosity but the kitsune is scheming. Since when did Yoko care for a casual friend? Sure, Kaiya came to him for help, but she and her family are proud people. Kaiya would never accept charity, and the community support is starting to wear thin. Who is behind all this mess? Who tampered with the books?

Come on Red. Since when have we come across a puzzle like this? Yoko's voice had a tone to it, he hadn't heard in years. Like we could zip over to the Makai to one of my minor stashes. Kaiya would never know we paid for the bills.

'Yoko. She isn't family. Why would you want to do this? Is this just a game to you?'

She has kitsune blood in her. That makes it family. Besides, think how it would frustrate whoever is doing this.

As he reached the door of Kaiya's room, Shuichi heard voices inside.

"No Uncle Kanyuu! We won't sell the dojo. You need Kaiya's signature as she's legally my guardian."

"Let's face it, Sano," came a voice that was deep and charismatic. "The dojo barely keeps you and your sister going and with the neighborhood going down hill, you won't get the clients. Plus now with this set back. . ."

"No! Uncle. We won't sell!"

Stepping inside, Shuichi cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting?" He took in the scene before him. Sano is standing by his sister's bed glaring at an older gentleman with greased back black hair and deep set dark eyes. The man was wearing an expensive dark silk suit and several gold rings.

I can see where Sano gets his looks, it sure isn't from the Himura side of the family. I don't like him. Besides, why isn't he helping to support the dojo?

"Shuichi! You came!" Sano looked happy to see him and a bit relieved. "Uncle, this is Shuichi Minamino, he went to school with Kaiya."

Uncle Kanyuu gave a slight bow as Shuichi returned it. "I see. Well, I should be off then. Call me, Sano if she wakes up."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes as the man brushed past him. The man reeks of bad cologne, cigar smoke and something else, frustration and anger.

Why is he frustrated? You know Red, maybe we can check him out?

Sano started babbling about how he had found his uncle just standing over Kaiya with the weirdest look on his face. He had never liked his uncle. "He and Father would always argue over money. Mother would looked sad and frighten whenever he came around."

"It's alright Sano. Don't worry about it," Shuichi placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Any change in your sister?"

"Well, she whimpered a bit earlier. The doctors still won't say when she'll wake up. She took a nasty blow to the head."

Shuichi looked over at Kaiya, frowning slightly. "Sano, why don't you go take a break and let me sit with her for awhile?"

Not really liking the idea, Sano shrugged. "Well, I guess so. I'll be right back."

What do you got planned, Red? Yoko asked as the boy left. Shuichi pulled out a rose seed and transformed it. 'Didn't you say Kaiya could hear you?'

Yes?

Leaning over the bed, Shuichi placed the rose by Kaiya's nose and whispered, "Come on Kaiya. Time to wake up. We need you."

He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Kaiya's cheek. "Come on Kaiya. Don't let the bastard win."

A/N: Good place to stop. Next chapter, Kaiya wakes up.  
Everqueen: I know I screwed up on Kuwabara's speech pattern. I was going for after he graduated high school. You would think the big oaf would learn better speech by then. As for Kenshin, le sighs his is very difficult to get right (at least for me). Thanks for the review. It should be noted that I'm dyxlectic and I really tend to screw up grammar especially verb tenses. If you can point them out, I would greatly appreciate it.  
Until next time. -- GF 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Just see the disclaimer at the beginning of the story.

A/N: As I said before, reviews are appreciated. There is a bit of a lime in this chapter. 

Again, please don't flame.

Chapter 7: Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Leaning over the bed, Shuichi placed the rose by Kaiya's nose and whispered, "Come on Kaiya. Time to wake up. We need you."

He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Kaiya's cheek. "Come on Kaiya. Don't let the bastard win."

The grey and black mist that swirled around her mind suddenly had the scent of roses. Kaiya turned around and around trying to track the smell.

This way, fox-girl. Someone is waiting for you, purred a male voice, taunting her with its sex-appeal and strength.

"Who are you?"

A more familiar and much admired voice whispered, "Come on Kaiya. Don't let the bastard win."

"What bastard? Who?" she called out into the mist.

You know who. The bastard that's behind the destruction of the dojo. The one that's making your life miserable. the purring voice taunted.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she shouted angrily.

That's right get angry. Get mad, little vixen. .

"GO AWAY!"

Make me!

"BITE ME!" she screamed. 

Mocking laughter echoed as the voice purred once more, I knew you were a woman after my own heart.

"ARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!"

A whine escaped from Kaiya's lips as she started to turn her head away from the rose. A hand clenched into a fist. Shuichi grabbed the fist. 'What are you telling her, Yoko? She is radiating anger.'

Laughter resounded from the kitsune. She's a feisty little thing. She should be waking any second now.

True to his word, Kaiya's eyelids fluttered as she slowly regains consciousness. As she looked up into Shuichi's emerald green eyes, he noticed that her normal calm lavender ones had more gold in them. Kaiya was waking up pissed.

Kaiya was resting comfortably now that the monitors, feeding tubes, and oxygen were removed from her. She woke up two days ago to the relief of everyone. Sano had burst into tears on seeing her. Shuichi just smiled one of his famous I-Know-Something-You-Don't smiles of his that used to irritate her in high school. Kuzama stopped by to raze her about loafing around which got a pillow thrown at him.

The doctors were pleased with her recovery but Kaiya couldn't help worry about the hospital bills. Plus what is happening at the dojo? No one was answering her questions.

Her eyes fell on the single red rose in a vase by her bed. It had been on her pillow the moment she had awaken. She smiled. Shuichi. Then she sighed. 'Might as well wish for the moon, girl. He has no interest in girls especially a tom boy like me.' He hasn't been by since she awaken. He had a couple of errands to run, he said.

'I want to go home.'

He was frustrated. The attempts on the dojo weren't working and now, someone was investigating him. This couldn't be happening. His plans were going haywire. He needed the money from the sell of the dojo as well as finding that sword. That sword was the key to all his money problems. Since the fire someone has been at the dojo night and day. 

The police had filed it as arson and were continuing to investigate but no leads so far. They were impressed with someone for not only putting the fire out but had saved the life of the girl. The boy had been staying at the hospital with his sister, then was staying friends. It should've been easy to get in and find that blasted sword. Something or someone is making things difficult. 

'Well with this little stay in the hospital. The little chit will have to sell now. She and that brat of a brother can't afford this little setback.'

Shuichi could hear shouting as he came down the corridor which got louder as he neared Kaiya's room. A nurse was hurriedly walking over to deal with the situation.

She's in fine form today, Red.

Uncle Kanyuu stormed out of the room, swearing under his breathe. Shuichi caught 'the little chit is going to pay for this,' as the uncle swept by him, causing the red head to narrow his eyes in speculation.

Inside he found the nurse trying to calm a very agitated Kaiya who looked ready to start throwing things. Shuichi was a little stunned. The Kaiya he knew and remembered was always calm even when she was beating up bullies. 

You got to remember Red, she's been dealing with shit that would make any adult cringe AND she's had everything dumped on her all at once.

'True.'

Look at her eyes, Red. They have more gold in them today.

The nurse looked up as Shuichi entered, ready to shoo him out if he so much as said one bad word. Instead he gave her one of his polite fake smiles and a slight bow.

"What are you doing here, Minamino?" Kaiya snapped at him as he walked over to her bed.

"I'm glad to see you are getting better. The doctors say you can go home tomorrow," he said sitting at the foot, holding up a rose. "I'm sorry I was not here earlier. I had to take care of some business. This is for you."

The nurse seeing that the girl is calming by the presence of the young man, left them alone.

Kaiya took the rose, and burst into tears. 

Aww Red. This is so unlike her. I rather she was angry and throwing things.

Kaiya just couldn't help herself.. So much has been happening to her. Usually, she could make it to the privacy of her room before breaking down but not in the hospital.

Strong gentle arms pulled her into a comforting hug. She just sobbed, crushing the rose as she buried her face into his shoulder. A hand started making slow circles on her bare back. Wait a minute. 

Pulling away so looked startled she looked up into Shuichi's emerald eyes. Her lips was so close to his. The moment was so unreal, so like her many fantasies. His lips brushed against hers.

'OHMYOHMYOHMYOHMY!' Her inner voice shouted as his tongue entered her mouth as the kiss deepened. 'Someone pinch me. I can't believe this is happening.'

His arms pulled her closer to him His hand moved on her back slipping under the hospital robe as he moved to lay her back onto the bed. His tongue dual with hers.

When he finally broke off the kiss, Kaiya opened her eyes. "Wow!" she whispered, reaching up to wipe a tear streak from her cheek.

"HEYA SIS!"

A/N: I did have a bit of fun writing Kaiya arguing with Yoko. 'Bite me' was my daughter's favorite expression when she was royally po'd as a teenager. I did have however a bit of a problem at the beginning at the chapter until I realized that gently waking Kaiya from her coma wasn't her personality. Kaiya is a fighter. Gentle just isn't in her nature.

Until next time -- GF 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This and the next chapters contains LEMON. If you don't want to read, please skip. Normally, I usually don't go into much detail, so I had a little problem writing this. I hope you enjoy it and not be too disappointed. -- GF

Chapter 8: Getting a Workout

'OHMYOHMYOHMYOHMY!' Her inner voice shouted as his tongue entered her mouth as the kiss deepened. 'Someone pinch me. I can't believe this is happening.'

His arms pulled her closer to him His hand moved on her back slipping under the hospital robe as he moved to lay her back onto the bed. His tongue dual with hers.

When he finally broke off the kiss, Kaiya opened her eyes. "Wow!" she whispered, reaching up to wipe a tear streak from her cheek.

"HEYA SIS!"

o0o0o0o0o

Resting comfortably on the dojo's training floor, Kaiya slowly allowed her thoughts to drain away. She had been home only a day and already she was anxious to get back to training and teaching, much to everyone's dismay. The doctors, even her friends and brother want her to rest and take it easy. Shuichi had returned the sakabato to her as a welcome home present. He told her that the red haired man who has been hanging around the dojo gave it to him for safe keeping.

Kneeling quietly, taking a deep breathe, she willed herself to let go. Let go the frustration of having a huge medical bill that needed paying, the fire damage and a brother to keep in school. Let go of her raging hormones from that one shared moment with Shuichi. 'Let it all go, girl. Focus on now.' Focusing on the sword in front of her, she took a deep breathe. 'Focus. Aww hell! I can't.'

Soft footsteps echoed behind her. "Kaiya-dono. You should be resting, that you should."

Turning but still kneeling, she looked up into the concerned face of Kenshin, "How am I suppose to be resting when I can't get my mind off all that's happening?" Scratching her hair, she sighed, "What am I to do?"

Kenshin stepped back and smiled sadly, "It will be over soon, Kaiya-dono. Don't you worry, that you shouldn't. Come train with me. This one will go easy on you. It'll help get your mind off things."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi walked up the path to the dojo. His mind went back to the hospital and Kaiya. He hadn't meant to kiss her. It just happened. Now what? Kaiya was a friend, not someone to play around with. He just couldn't ignore what had happened. He had to admit, he was becoming attracted to her. 

/Red. Didn't she feel good under us in the hospital? She hides that gorgeous body under that training outfit of hers. And don't forget she has kitsune blood. / Yoko definitely was attracted to her. He has been having fantasies of what Kaiya would like in bed, then shared them.

Shuichi rubbed his forehead and groan softly. Now he has a slightly growing problem. 'Enough Yoko.'

"Hey Shuichi! " Sano called out, snapping the fox out of his thoughts. The boy ran down the path towards him with a duffel swung over his shoulder. "Sis' in her room at the back of the dojo. She had quite a work out with her instructor." Running past him, the boy finished, "I'm off to Kuzama's. Me and some of the gang are doing a marathon Quake Battle, pizza, the works. Sis said it was alright. SEE YA!"

oooooooo The Lemon starts now oooooooo

Kaiya had stepped out of the shower and was standing in front of a full length mirror. Removing the towel, she examined her nude body. The burns were all healing nicely. Thankfully, they were only first and second degree burns. It was the head injury that caused the most damage.

"Let's face it, girl," she sighed, examining a burn mark. "No guy is going to ask you out. Especially Shuichi." She sighed again. "He'll never go for a girl like me. Anyways, he's bi. Damn Fan girls! Ruining a hunk of manhood like that. I shouldn't have just pranked them, I should've skinned them, that I should."

Suddenly, her door slide open. "SANO! I'm going to kill you! GET. . . ." She grabbed up a robe to hold in front of her as she spun around to face a very amused Shuichi.

Clutching her robe to her body, she stared as he walked into her room, "So do you always talk to yourself when you are alone?" Pulling her into his arms, his lips brushed against hers as his hands move up her bare back.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into that kiss as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. His hands were sending shivers up her spine as they moved down her back to cupped her cheeks, pressing her hips into his.

When they came up for air, she looked up into his emerald eyes, as he took the robe out of her hands. Tossing it aside, he smiled. "And I don't think there is anything wrong with you."

"You, you were listening?" She blushed, feeling the heat of his body through his clothes on her bare skin.

"Well, you weren't being quiet about it," he said softly as his hand moves to cup one of her breasts, thumbing the nipple. She gasped at the sensation running through her body as his lips moved to reclaim hers.

Her hands moved on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt to slip inside. As he had thumbed her nipple, she in turn returned the compliment. 

"Shuichi? You sure about this?"

Picking her up, he gently carried her over and placed her on her bed. "I'm sure." As he undressed and joined her.

His lips traveled from her lips to the nape of her neck, to the pulse at the base of her throat. Her hand reached up and undid his ponytail. It was something she's always dreamt about -- running her hands through that luscious red hair of his.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he said, pulling out a bit, pinning her hands over her head as his hair fall gracefully around his face. 

She chuckled softly, "I've always wanted to do that."

Still having her hands pinned, he moved on top of her, latching his mouth onto her breast, teasing the nipple into tautness. She gasped, arching her back. He switched to the other breast and did the same teasing there. Her breathe hiked a bit as she tried to free her hands from his grasp.

"Shuichi?" 

"Not yet," he pulled her hands down, pinning them to her side. "Be patient." Running his lips down chest to her naval, he paused to roll his tongue around it.

Kaiya moaned in frustration. It wasn't fair, he was touching her, why couldn't she touch him? And just what is he doing to her? It was so unreal. A slow aching heat started to build in her nether area. His tongue moved down to her hips, her hands still pinned to her side using his body to part her thighs.

His mouth latched onto her clit. She bucked and gasped in surprise as a bolt of hot liquid lightening course through her body. "Shuichi!" His tongue became to do amazing things to her folds as she bucked and wiggled under him as he held her firm.

He teased and licked her clit as she grew hotter and wetter for him. Everything he was doing to she was out of one of her wet dreams, no this was definitely better then the dreams. This was real. 

Oh please don't let this be a dream, she pleaded silently as he brought her to her first climax. 

Not realizing she had spoken that plead aloud, Shuichi chuckled as he moved up to reclaim Kaiya's lips. He whispered. "Do you always dream of me?" He released her hands, settling between her legs, the tip of his shaft touching her wet folds. 

Looking up into his eyes, Kaiya nodded slightly, looking a bit guilty. Now that her hands are freed, she moved them up to touch the cascading strands of auburn hair that fell around his shoulders. So soft as her fingers moved to trace the lines of his ear and jaw. Her finger ran across those luscious lips of his as he moved to kiss her again.  
Her hands move down his back to his hips. He started to purr as her fingers began to stroke and tease his shaft. It felt hot and taut and huge. 'I'm going to be split in too,' she thought, feeling herself wanting him inside her.

Nibbling on her earlobe, his hot breathe sent shivers down her spine. "You do that well"  
he purred into her ear as he slide his hips against her hands. Groaning softly into her ear, he thrust his shaft into her hand again and again. He felt very good in her hands as he rocked back and forth. 

He gently took her hands away, "Tell me Kaiya. Tell me what you want." he asked as he once again began licking and nibbling at her skin, moving down to suckle on her breasts.

"You Shuichi. I want you. I --I need to feel you inside me," she whimpered softly as his breathe sent shivers across her flesh.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly his shaft moved into her hot wet folds. His lips hovered over hers. "This'll hurt Kaiya," he whispered gently, as he found her maidenhead and with a quick thrust, he broke through.

She cried out in pain, bucking under him. Damn! He's right, it did hurt. It felt as if he's splitting her in two. At least, he's waiting for her. 'Where did he learn how to do this?' was the last coherent thought she had as she forced her body to relax.

He started to slide out of her only to slam back into her. The waves of sensations washed over her as he pulled in and out of her. Her breathing sounded like purring with each breathe she took. She pulled her thighs up to wrap her legs around his waist. He was hitting all the right spots within her. She started to cry out, bucking under him.

"You're so tight, Kaiya." He said, as he picked up the pace.

"Sh.. .Shuichi! Har. . .der. . ." She arched under him, pushing her hips up into his.

"Say it again. Say my name again!" 

"I'm going. . . . to. . .! SHUICHI!"

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue with this or not. No one's reviewing. Should I continue or give it up?

Until next time. -- GF 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow! Nine chapters so far. This chapter was a lot easier to write. Thanks everyone that reading. There is lemon in this chapter. If you don't want to read it or under age, scroll down past it. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always please don't flame.

Chapter 9: Getting a Different Kind of Work Out

0o0o0o LEMON ALERT o0o0o0

"Sh.. .Shuichi! Har. . .der. . ." She arched under him, pushing her hips up into his.

"Say it again. Say my name again!"

"I'm going. . . . to. . .! SHUICHI!"

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi looked down at the sleeping Kaiya, a slight smile raced his lips as he traced a line down her neck.

/She hid her feelings well. Didn't she Red/

Kaiya started to stir, a soft sigh escaped as her eyes fluttered open. Lavender eyes looked up into green, she gave him a sleepy smile, "So it wasn't a dream," she whispered, as she reached up to touch his face.

Taking her hand, he stopped her. "You should rest," he said as he moved to sit up, still holding her one hand.

"Don't go. Please?" she asked. "What time is it?" Also moving to sit up, her other hand moved to brush his thigh.

"Kaiya," he warned. "Don't start something you might regret."

Yoko chuckled in the back of his mind. /Fat chance. She has you where she wants you. She's not going to let you go. She may never get another opportunity again. /

Kaiya smiled as her free hand moved up his thigh to his member, "I'll regret nothing. You gave me something very beautiful last night. Let me do this."

Last night had been good for him also. It had been a long time since he had had a lover. Any kind of a lover. Let's face it, he rather be the one doing the chasing then being offered bodies day after day, served up on a platter just for his choosing. Maybe that's why he enjoyed Kaiya's company. Although he knew she had feelings for him, she never had allowed it to interfere with their friendship. Hearing her last night through the door of her bedroom and hearing the frustration in her voice, he just had to act on it.

Feeling himself growing hard against her hand, he whispered softly, "Kaiya, " he warned again.

0o0o0o LEMON OVER o0o0o0

The morning sun filtered through the dojo bathing the floors in a rich wooden glow. Kaiya knelt with the sakabato in front of her. She cleared her mind of thought, finding the peace she couldn't yesterday.

She couldn't believe that she and Shuichi sent the night and morning together. It had been incredible. All her dreams don't compare to last night. She just pray that she'll have the strength to let him go when he wants to leave.

Picking up the sakabato, she begin her morning routine of warm ups and strikes. Moving faster and faster, she was almost a blur of motion. Her lavender eyes bleeding to gold as her world narrowed to speed and the four walls of the dojo.

A clash of metal rang causing Kaiya to skid across the dojo floor. She stood and resheathed her sword. She moved into the opening strike position, facing Kenshin who had his out.

He nodded in approval as he sheathed his. "Very good, Kaiya-dono. The kitsune blood is making you faster and more flexible. You'll find that you've inherited more then my 'god-speed', that you have. Your spirit awareness will start to grow. You will be needing training. Shuichi will help you. He is very skilled, that he is."

o0o0o0o0o

Shiori arrived around noon. Kaiya was in the kitchen, preparing a light lunch. She smiled at the girl, thinking that she would make a fine wife for her wayward and overly polite son.

"Hello Kaiya. You are looking a lot better. Sleep well?" Shiori asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes Shiori I did. Thank you. Care for lunch?"

"No thank you, dear. Have you seen Shuichi lately? He didn't return my call last night."

Turning away, Kaiya answered, "Uh no. He did mention he was stopping by later after class. He said something about knowing who's behind all the mishaps."

"Speaking of such, come and sit down. I have some things to discuss with you about the ledgers." Shiori took a chair and waited for Kaiya to join her. What she had to tell her wasn't going to be pretty. "Kaiya, dear. About the ledgers. It seemed someone has been siphoning off funds for years. I think your mother was doing it and giving it to her brother Kanyuu."

Pushing away her lunch, suddenly not hungry, Kaiya looked over at the older woman.

"You don't seem surprised."

Shaking her head, Kaiya said, "Not really. I figured it out in the hospital. Uncle Kanyuu never was a loving man, that he isn't. I had chalked it up to losing mom, his sister, but lately, he hasn't shown any concern for me or Sano. He's constantly after me to sell the dojo but he hasn't been able to answer the most important question that comes with it, that he has not."

"What's that dear?" Shiori frown slightly with concern. This girl had won her respect when she was going to school with her son. The girl was always so thoughtful and considerate unlike those crazy girls that chased after her son.

"After the sale of the dojo, where would Sano and I live and how would we support ourselves?"

Shiori was impressed. That was a very telling question, but she wasn't finished with her news. "There's more, dear. Someone has paid your hospital bills. All of them. When I called to set up a payment plan, they informed me. Also, I have a bill for the lumber and supplies used to repair the house that was destroyed by the fire but someone has paid that as well. I checked, dear," Shiori watched Kaiya closely, "No one in the community knows who did it."

Kaiya swore softly, "Damn! Sano and I aren't charity cases. We don't need hand outs, that we do not."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi arrived at the dojo after class feeling a bit apprehensive. His thoughts were on Kaiya and what happened last night. He found Kaiya mediating alone.

Stepping in, he felt a cool shiver running up his spine. Turning he found the rurouni by his side. "It is time to tell her, that you should. Tell her about the kitsune soul that you carry. She needs the training. Time is running out. This one has done all he can for now, that I have."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "How much does she actually know, Kenshin Himura?"

o0o0o0o0o

RaeRorouniFan: Thanks for the review. Sorry this one was late in updating. I was busy working on a couple other stories that just won't let me go.

Supreme Admiral: Thanks for the review.

Until next time. --GF


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Before I do get flamed, please remember, this is slightly AU. I have my own theories on why things work. Some characters will tend to be slightly OOC. If you don't like it, then please don't read. I will mention this though, things are going to start heating up now, you won't want to miss it. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed

Shuichi arrived at the dojo after class feeling a bit apprehensive. His thoughts were on Kaiya and what happened last night and this morning.

/Let's face it Red. She was exactly what we've mean needing for awhile. /

Stepping up onto the porch, he felt a cold shiver running up his spine. Turning he found the rurouni by his side. "It is time to tell her, that you should. Tell her about the kitsune soul that you carry and about your mother. She needs to know and needs to be trained. Time is running out. This one has done all he can for now, that I have."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "How much does she actually know, Kenshin Himura?"

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya stood in the middle of her dojo. Her eyes were bleeding to a golden hue as she trained her thoughts and her body for a bout with Kenshin. The dojo doors slide open as she slowly turned to face her ancestor and instructor.

Standing by the small man with red hair and cross shaped scar was Shuichi. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the pair entered the dojo.

"It is time, Kaiya-dono. You must face off with this man. This one will watch," Kenshin said, stepping aside. "He has much to teach you, that he does."

She watched as Shuichi, no Kurama, moved closer. He held up a rose. "I will not go easy on you Kaiya. A sword isn't my weapon of choice."

"I didn't expect you to, Shuichi, or should I say Kurama?" she replied, moving into the battojutsu stance.

His eyes widen at the use of his demon name but recovered as he flicked his wrist and said, "Rose Whip." It was her turn to have her eyes widen as the rose turned into a long thorny vine in his hands. "This is what spirit energy can do. How do you know my other name?"

She gave him a feral like smile, "Kazuma, mostly. Don't worry, he hasn't told me much but I've figured a few things out. He's not very bright at times, but he is a loyal friend."

Kurama flicked his wrist sending the whip out behind him as he moved to attack. Kaiya read his fighting energy with ease of one trained. She knew in an instant she couldn't defeat him. He was too highly honed, and as her eyes narrowed in thought, he has faced death too many times and survived. He has the edge on her and he knew it.

"Begin!" came Kenshin's voice.

o0o0o0o0o

/She's amazing Red. / As Kurama flick his whip to snag her feet only to have her dodge out of it at the last second. /She's read us and she knows she can't defeat us. /

'Agreed. But she's willing to give us a work out.'

They dueled for a few more minutes and if anyone was watching, to their eyes it would've been mostly a blur. Kurama knew Kaiya was trying her best to place a hit on him as she dodged his attacks. He also knew she was mostly on the defense.

Finally, he was able to snag Kaiya with his whip causing her to land with him on top of her. Smiling down at her, his own eyes bleeding to golden hue matching hers. "Seems I've come out on top," he said in a voice she didn't recognized as his lips claimed hers.

Her arms hugged his neck forcing him closer as they laid on the dojo floor.

/To winners goes the spoils, Red. Maybe you should let me out/

'Not yet Yoko. Let's sur. . . .'

"HEY KAIYA! HAVE YOU SEEN. . . .Hey! What are you two doing down there?" Kuwabara asked as he strolled into the dojo.

Kaiya sighed as she came up for air. Her eyes turning back to their lavender shade. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered

"I'll help," Kurama said softly, as his eyes too returned to their normal emerald coloring, moving off of Kaiya. Yoko was growling as well.

/I know he's a friend but can I feed him to my death tree/

Kurama, after helping Kaiya to her feet, "Kuwabara, your timing is as impeccable as always."

"Uh sorry Kur . .Shuichi. I was looking for you. Did I interrupt something?"

Dusting herself off, Kaiya shook her head as she grabbed up her dropped sakabato. "I'll go make some tea."

Kurama moved to stop her, "Wait. This won't take long," he said, giving his friend a glare that said this had better be important.

"Uhh. It's sort of private, if you know what I mean?" Kuwabara looking a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"If it's from Koenma, I'm not interested," Kurama interrupted again.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya was sitting on her bed, cleaning the sakabato as Shuichi was seeing Kuzama out. Sano wasn't home from school yet.

The look on Kuzama's face at Shuichi's questions was priceless. She chuckled softly. Actually, the news was good for a change. Hiei had sent Koenma a message saying that there was to be a party and had tried to contact Kurama several times but failed.

The door of her room slide open and Shuichi stepped in. "I didn't mean for you to find out like that. How much do you really know?"

She shrugged, "Well, I know that Kuzama calls you Kurama from time to time or Fox. I don't know why. I just let it slide for the most part as it's none of my business. I know that he works for Koenma, prince of Spirit World as some sort of detective and I've seen his spirit sword. I've been training him for years in sword technique to help hone his fighting skills. As for spirit awareness, all I'm able to do is use fighting energy to gauge my opponent and his strengths. That's about it."

Shuichi came over and sat on the bed and sighed, "You know about demons? About kitsunes?"

She shrugged, "Some. Mostly myths and legends that they teach in school. As for kitsune, I know that Kenshin had some kitsune blood in him and somehow I inherited his traits. With each stressful incident, more of those traits will come out. Kenshin said I needed training in spirit energy and that you were the one best suited for the job." She looked down at the sakabato for a moment before sheathing it and setting it aside. "Shuichi? What are you? Why am I suddenly aware there is more to you then just being my friend?"

She heard him take a deep breathe, for a moment, he didn't say anything. She kept her eyes fixed on her lap giving him time to collect his thoughts.

"What I'm about to tell you, you mustn't tell my mother. I don't want her hurt," he said softly as he placed a hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"Shuichi, you know I would never do anything that would hurt you or your mother," she said softly.

Closing his eyes for a moment, when they reopened, she knew she wasn't looking into the eyes of Shuichi, her friend, and former classmate. She was looking into the eyes of someone she hardly knew and yet, she did.

"Before Shuichi was born, I was a spirit fox but my luck ran out. I was hunted by a bounty hunter and was fatally wounded. I used the last of my spirit energy to leave my wounded body. I came to Human World looking for a place to hide and rejuvenate. I found it, inside my mother's womb. I merged with her soulless fetus, thinking that after 10 human years I would be well enough to leave and be on my way. However, that didn't happen."

Kaiya listened as he told how he had learnt what unconditional love was all about and how he couldn't leave his mother. Then he told her how he got involved with Kuzama, Yusuke and lastly Hiei.

"Hiei. He's the one with the black spiked hair and very short, wasn't he?" Kaiya asked. "The one that hurt you so badly?'

"How did you know that?" He looked stunned as she placed her hand on his.

She took a deep breathe, "It was around graduation. I knew you were seeing someone. I'm not blind. I saw you and him together a few times but I never said anything. That's how I got the impression you were bi."

"Kaiya, bi and gay are ugly human terms. What I am is very picky about my lovers. Kitsunes are very sensual demons especially silvers, like me. Demons take lovers for their strength and what they can bring into a relationship. It doesn't matter if that lover is male or female. I will admit though," he informed her, "all those school girls and their clubs did turn me off of females for awhile""Oh? And last night?"

"Last night?" he smiled at her. "I hadn't had a lover since Hiei. It was something that just happened and like you, I don't regret it. This morning did blow me away, though."

She blushed at his pun. "I see."

"Kaiya, there is more you should know. About Yoko."

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for reading. Reviews are a nice things to get. Please keep on reading.

Rae: Thanks for the review. Yes, her uncle is a completely jerk. Please stay tune. --GF


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: There is some lemon in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you. Yoko wanted out and play. Who am I to say no to such a sexy fox? Things are about to take a turn for the worse for poor Kaiya. 

Before someone mention that all the members of the Black Black Club were killed during the Dark Tourney, I would like to point out, what about their underlings now that the big shots were dead? What happened to the money they owned?

Think about it. As I said before, I have my own theories on things in both RuKen and YYH. So what if? --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always please don't flame. Please review, I didn't realize I had the anon reviews turned off. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't

Chapter 11: My Brother's Keeper

"Oh? And last night?"

"Last night?" he smiled at her. "I hadn't had a lover since Hiei. It was something that just happened and like you, I don't regret it. This morning did blow me away, though."

She blushed at his pun. "I see."

"Kaiya, there is more you should know. About Yoko."

o0o0o0o0o

He slammed down the drink he had been nursing. It was going wrong, horribly wrong. The dojo should've been his by now. The girl was beaten. She and that brat were penniless. They couldn't meet their bills. What went wrong?

He scowled darkly. It was so easy. After the death of their parents, the girl shouldn't have been able to keep the dojo going. Not a freaken chance in hell. But somehow, she had managed. Now she has someone going over the books and there's someone constantly watching the dojo.

Now with the fire and the hospital stay, they should be penniless. Who in hell paid her medical bills? Who fixed up the dojo? Picking up his drink, he slammed it into wall, watching glass and whiskey splattered.

True, she hasn't opened it up for lessons or business. She's still under a doctor's care. Where is the money coming from? Did they sell the sakabato? No. It would've made news he would've heard about.

That sword. He had to have it and the money from the sell of the dojo. Narrowing his eyes, he needed it and damnitall to hell! He was going to get it.

"Hey Boss. That guy from the Black Black Club is on the line."

o0o0o0o0o Lemon Alert o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi cupped her chin as he leaned closer to brush his lips against hers. "Don't be afraid. Yoko won't hurt you. You amuse him."

"I promise," she said softly, as she leaned into the kiss. "I know you could never hurt me."

/Show time/ Yoko crowed as he felt the restraints holding him loosen allowing him out.

'Just be careful and don't frighten her.'

He watched as Kaiya's eyes widen as his hair and skin bled to silvery white. His eyes changed to a rich golden amber and he could feel his body lengthen as Yoko came out.

"Hello Fox-girl," Yoko purred.

Blinking in awe as she stared into his eyes, "I. . . I know you. . ." she whispered.

He smiled, "I'm flattered you remember your dreams from the hospital."

She frowned, "You're the one that pissed me off."

Yoko chuckled, "Well it worked. You woke up." Reaching into his hair, he pulled out a seed and allowed it to grow. "Although, you telling me to bite you has piqued my interest."

Kaiya watched in fascination as the seed sprouted in his hand. "Red can do this too but we felt it best if I showed you first."

"Red?"

"That's what I call Shuichi. Fits him, don't you think?" Yoko smiled. The plant almost had a mind of its own as it began to wrap around her, slowly pinning her to the bed. She was still fully clothed until she heard the sound of clothe ripping.

"Wh.. What are you doing?" she started to struggle.

"Relax little vixen. I think vixen is the perfect nickname for you. I believe the last time we spoke, you said 'Bite me', " he purred as he brought his tail up to rub against her leg.

As the clothes fell of her body, she struggled again. Her anger filled the room. "Release me, you you. . ."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Yoko placed a finger to her lips as he move over her. His lips claimed hers in a kiss. Nipping at her lower lip, begging for entry, she moaned softly. His hands moved on her bare skin.

His hands roamed her bare skin as the last of her clothing fell away. The vines that held her move to spread eagle her on the bed. Breaking off the kiss, he smirked, "You are quite delectable, my dear. How should I take you? "

"What are you doing?"

"Hedoesn't let me out often," he moved to nibble on her throat. "Relax, little vixen. Give yourself to me."

"But my brother. He'll be home in an hour." She struggled again in his vines.

"Plenty of time, " he purred as his hand moved to her massage her breasts.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya couldn't believe this. A fox demon was holding her prisoner in her own bedroom and he was fondling her. And what was worse, it was Shuichi's other self and even worse, she was enjoying it.

The vines tightened around her arms and legs as her clothes tore off of her. This was humiliating. This wasn't right. She felt like she was betraying Shuichi as he moved on her body. Her body seemed to be betraying her as heat pooled in her nether regions.

She started to thrash against the vines. "Let me go!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

He had moved to between her legs, when he stopped. "Tears, little vixen?" he frowned, looking up into her eyes. Puzzled, he released the vines, allowing her to sit up.

Freed Kaiya instinctively took a swing at him which he easily caught. Tears running down her cheeks, she hissed, "I will not betray Shuichi!"

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko sighed as he relinquished his hold and faded back into the background as Shuichi returned to a tearful Kaiya.

"I'm sorry, Kaiya. Shush," Shuichi tried to comfort her. He wasn't sure if he should be angry at Yoko or relieved. This has never really happened to them before. He's never had someone to prefer him over Yoko. Granted they are housed in the same body and shared everything.

/I'm sorry, Red/ came the contrite Yoko. /With everything coming at once, maybe letting me out wasn't such a good idea after all. /

"Kaiya, I'm . . . we're sorry. Yoko didn't mean to upset you. He and I share so many things, I should've prepared you better," Shuichi explained nuzzling her ear. "It's alright. Shhhhhhhh! For what's it worth, Yoko just wanted to experience being with you. He just doesn't get the chance to have sex that often. And you are very enticing to him."

Kaiya moved to look him in the eyes with tears welled up. "This is all so new to me, Shuichi. I don't know how much more I can take. Just give me time?" She didn't move out of his arms as she placed a hand on his chest.

Shuichi sighed and agreed. "Kaiya, why don't you go take a shower? Your brother will be home soon. Then we can talk some more later."

Moving out of his arms, Kaiya nodded. "You owe me, Shuichi. That was my favorite outfit."

As she disappeared into the bathroom, Shuichi sighed rubbing his forehead. /You know you really shouldn't let her go, Red. Since it's you she wants, why don't you go make it up to her? She really needs us. /

o0o0o0o0o

When I wrote this, I did another 'what if'. I've read stories where Yoko is never refused and always gets what he wants. Then there is Shuichi always in the background playing second fiddle to the fox. So I wondered what would happen if Yoko got refused and this is what came out.

Until next time. --GF


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I had to split the last two chapters up and I wanted to get this one down on paper before I lost my train of thought. The first part contains lemon. If you don't want to read, scroll past. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, and as always, please don't flame

o0o0o WARNING! Serious Lemon Alert in this chapter! o0o0o

Chapter 12: Late for Supper

Shuichi sighed and agreed. "Kaiya, why don't you go take a shower? Your brother will be home soon. Then we can talk some more later."

Moving out of his arms, Kaiya nodded. "You owe me, Shuichi. That was my favorite outfit."

As she disappeared into the bathroom, Shuichi sighed rubbing his forehead. /You know you really shouldn't let her go, Red. Since it's you she wants, why don't you go make it up to her? She really needs us. /

o0o0o The Lemon continues o0o0o

Kaiya stood in the shower allowing the steamy spray wash over her body. Her eyes were closed as she argued with herself. She had just seen a side of someone she had admired for years that she didn't know existed. Now she understood all the fox comments Kuzama always made about Shuichi.

Her mind drifted to what she knew about kitsunes. It wasn't much. She knew they were very sexual creatures and loved to play pranks. Well, that would explain why Shuichi was so sought after in high school. The big question was why didn't it affect her? She had always been attracted to him but she didn't fawn all over him. If she had kitsune blood in her, why didn't she get the same kind of treatment?

The shower door slide open and she was pulled back into a hard chest as hands took the soap from her.

"Allow me," came Shuichi's voice in her ear as he started to run his hands on her skin.

She sighed and relaxed more. She was sort of hoping that he would join her and half afraid that she would have found him gone when she had stepped back into her bedroom. Turning to face him, she smiled up at him. "Hi."

o0o0o0o0o

"Hi," he smiled back as she wrapped her arms around him, as he bent to kiss her. His hand moved down her back to cup her cheeks. Setting the soap aside, he lifted her up, pressing her back against the shower wall.

Pressing her folds with his fingers, he brushed her as if asking for permission to enter. A soft moan escaped from her as she pulled back from the kiss as her legs lock around his waist. Taking that as permission, he rammed into her.

Kaiya bucked a little and gasped but she didn't protest as her hands began to roam his body, clinging to him. 

As she nibbled on his ear as he pulled back a bit and rammed into her again, pausing as she took a deep breathe. His eyes turned golden and his hair became tinted with silver as he felt himself stretching her. 

Her eyes widen at the change but for the most part, he was still Shuichi. She smiled as her hands reached up to play with his hair.

Seeing that she was accepting him, he continued to ram into her. His mouth recaptured hers as she moaned into his throat. The steamy mist added to the pleasure as cascading down his back. 

She began to whimper deep within her throat.

He allowed more of Yoko to come out.

She broke off the kiss to arch her back again as the waves of ecstasy broke over her. 

"That's right, Kaiya. Say my name. Shout it!" his voice a blend of Kurama's and Yoko's purred against her ear.

"SHHUIIIIICHIIIII!"

o0o0o0o0o

She looked into the eyes of Yoko and smiled. "Hmmm..." Her back was still pressed against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. "The hot water is running out."

"Indeed, little vixen." He reached behind him and slowly turned off the water but didn't move away. 

Reaching up, she touched one of his foxy ears. "I really don't know much about kitsunes, but was the reason Shuichi had so much trouble in school was because of you?"

Yoko purred at her touch, "Keep doing that and I won't let you leave the shower." 

She smiled as she continued. "You didn't answer my question."

Yoko purred, "The answer is yes. Kitsunes are sensual creatures and it just leaked out. Shuichi couldn't control it, not completely." He leaned over and began to nibble on her ear. "So you accept me?"

She groaned and nodded. "You are part of Shuichi and Shuichi is a part of you." Her fingers moved down the back of his neck to entwine in his silver hair. "I just don't understand what's happening to me. If I have always been kitsune, why didn't I have a following?"

"Your blood wasn't awaken yet and you tended to beat on anyone that got over friendly. For which I am very grateful. That means Red and I have you all to ourselves," he chuckled.

o0o0o Lemon Over o0o0o

After a repeated performance in the shower stall, Yoko finally allowed Kaiya to return to her bedroom. Her brother should be home soon anyways, although that has never stopped him before. He gave back control to Shuichi, very reluctantly.

"Are you alright Kaiya?" Shuichi asked after they had dressed, walking with her to the kitchen.

She smiled up at him and nodded. "I'm fine. Would you be upset if I told you I still prefer you over Yoko? He's great and all but. . ."

"You're more use to me," he smiled, as he watched her move around in the kitchen. "No, I don't mind. It just makes you more of a challenge. When you are more used to both of us, he made play a bit more rougher."

Yoko snickered softly in the background.

Blushing and ducking her head as she moved to check the refrigerator. "I think I can handle it."

Chuckling softly, he came up behind her, hugging her, pressing his hips into her back, "Tell you what, why don't you feed Sano and I'll take you out for supper. Someplace interesting."

Turning around, she smiled up at him, molding her body against his. "I think I would like that."

Kissing her before letting her go, he said, "Then it's a date. I have to run home and do a few errands. I'll be back around 8, alright? And if I don't leave now, your brother will get an eyeful."

/And this is a problem, because. . . /

"You plan on spending the night again?"

o0o0o0o0o

Hanging up the phone, Kaiya is now definitely in panic mode. The clock on the kitchen wall reads 7:30 and Sano still hasn't come home. Shuichi should be here soon. Closing her eyes, she began to pray nothing has happened.

She had called all his friends and Kuzama but no one has seen him. According to friends, he was seen leaving school. Chewing on the bottom of her lip as she started to call Shuichi when she felt him enter the dojo.

Felt him? When did she start being aware of him? She blinked as she raced to the dojo. "Shuichi?"

"Kaiya. What. . . ?" he asked as he dropped his over night bag, to pull her into his arms.

"Sano. He's not home and this isn't like him. I have a very badly feeling. Oh Shuichi," she said, taking comfort in his arms.

"And you should, that you do. He's been taken. This one can't located him," came Kenshin's voice out of the shadows.

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks Korrd for adding me to your c2s. As for Kaoru, as much as I can picture her bashing Koenma with her bokken, I just can't see her haunting the dojo like I can Kenshin. She isn't a haunted soul like he is. However, don't despair. I do pay honor to her in time.

Rae: I just went with something different with Yoko. In almost every fanfic, Yoko gets the warm body. I just had to pull a what if he didn't on him.

Everyone thanks for the reviews. Until next time. --GF 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You know it does help going back and rereading the manga. It does have the correct spelling on terms.--GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 13: The Battosai's Heir

"Kaiya. What. . . ?" he asked as he dropped his over night bag, to pull her into his arms.

"Sano. He's not home and this isn't like him. I have a very badly feeling. Oh Shuichi," she said, taking comfort in his arms.

"And you should, that you do. He's been taken. This one can't located him," came Kenshin's voice out of the shadows.

o0o0o0o0o

Hours of the night past slowly. Kurama called Kuwabara and Yusuke. Both men showed up not long after they that and neither had any news. Yusuke did put in a call to Koenma but nothing turned up.

Kaiya retired to the dojo. She knelt in the middle facing the cherry tree motif and appeared to be lost in thought. The sakabato laid in front of her. Foot steps signaled someone had entered the dojo. She recognized the familiar aura.

As he knelt behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "Shuichi. I don't want to lose another loved one," she whispered, leaning back.

"We will get him back, Kaiya. Don't worry," he nuzzled her ear.

The phone rang breaking their mood. 

She raced to the phone, picking it up on the third ring.

"KAIYA!" came Sano's frighten voice from the other end.

"SANO! Are you alright?" Kaiya shouted into the receiver.

"The brat is alive. If you want him. Come to the old warehouse by the riverside docks. Bring the deed to the dojo and the sakabato if you know what's good for you," came a strange hollow voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"IF YOU"VE HURT HIM. . . . Hello? HELLO?" she screamed into the phone only to know it had gone dead. She looked up at Kurama, who quietly took the phone out of her hands and rung it up.

o0o0o0o0o

"We need a plan before we go tearing in there. We don't know how many or who. Also, we don't know if Sano is hurt or not," Kurama's voice as cold. His eyes were bleeding to gold and his hair to silver. 

/Let me out, Red. I want a piece of this. / Yoko growling loudly in his mind.

Yusuke looked as if he was ready to kill and Kuwabara wasn't far behind him. "I'll call Grandma and let her know. She and Yukina can heal just about anything between them," Yusuke offered. Kurama agreed. 

"I'm going as well," Kaiya said. "He's my brother. They're expect something if I don't go." Placing a hand on his chest as she looked up into his flashing flecked eyes, "Kurama. Yoko. I can take care of myself," she whispered. "I've been training for this. Please, I need to do this."

In the background, Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped in shock. "How does she know. . .?" 

Kurama tore his eyes from the girl in his arms to his friends. He was about to say something when another voice said, "She is right, that she is. This was the reason why this one was called back to Living World. She has the skill and the training, that she does."

o0o0o0o0o

The warehouse was old and run down. Kurama and Yusuke were pretty sure this was the place as they could feel demon energy and Sano's life energy inside.

Kaiya stood by the men. She was wearing a fushia haori and white hakama much like her ancestor. In fact before they had left she had been standing by him, Yusuke made the comment, "You two look like twins."

Kenshin smiled sadly and bowed, "Thank you for the compliment, but sadly this one can not go with you. This one is bound to the dojo and will keep it safe until you return, that I will. Be safe Kaiya-dono, granddaughter." With that, the spirit of the Rurouni faded into the shadows.

Kaiya's mind was returned to the present when she heard Kurama's voice beside her. "Yusuke, Kuwabara and I will find a way into the warehouse from the roof. Be careful when you get inside Kaiya," he explained as she looked up at the fox.

"I'll be fine, Kurama. Promise me you'll keep a rein on Yoko. I don't want either of you to be hurt."

o0o0o0o0o

Sano ached and it was getting hard to breathe. He had tried to fight his captors when they had jumped him on his way home from school. Both his sister and father had made sure he was well able to defend himself but these guys were better. Correction, these guys weren't human. A couple had horns, one had purple skin and another had three eyes. One even looked like a human blue bull with horns and a tail.

He knew about demons from Kuzama's stories but up until now, they were stories. He wiggled against his bonds when one of the demons kicked him. "Quit squirmin', ya brat!" one of the said.

"Quit playin' when our snack. Once we get want the boss wants, we can have both brats to do as we please," another one gloated.

"Quiet. Someone's coming in."

"Ohhh fresh meat."

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya entered the warehouse, spreading her fighting spirit out to see how many opponents she had to deal with. Six. Males, strong and harden fighters. She frown, well here goes nothing. 

Narrowing her eyes, she focused. Recalling her fighting spirit to her, she readied herself. If anyone had been watching, they would've noticed that her lavender eyes bled to golden amber. She truly was The Battosai's heir.

"I have come, that I have. I brought what you've requested," she called out, moving into the center of the warehouse, poised for a fight.

One of the demons with horns walked into the light. "Hand them over little girl," he hissed.

"Not without seeing my brother. Show him to me," she said, moving into the battoujutsu stance.

Sano was tossed, bound and gagged at her feet by another demon. He had been severely beaten. "Here he is, girlie. Now hand it over!"

"SANO!" She moved to stand over her brother. He whimpered in pain as he heard his sister's voice over him.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya's eyes and her stance showed that she was ready to fight. She knew where all the demons were standing. Her golden eyes narrowed as her mental focus increased. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Sou-ryu-sen!" She charged into the darkness using her god speed. She took down five of the six demons with little effort, using both sword and sheath in straight one shot attacks in battoujutsu. They weren't expecting someone of her skill to attack them.

The bull demon staggered under her attack but remained standing as she bounced off one of the crates going up into the air to take another swing at him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ryu-tsui-sen!" she cried, as she came down to swing her sword like a hammer. As she connected to the bull demon, a familiar voice rang out, "Rose Whip!"

Kurama stepped into view and flared his thorny whip. The bull demon roared out his defiance as Kaiya's blow staggered him backwards and Kurama's whip cut him into pieces.

Kaiya landed not far from her brother, sheathing her sword. 

"Wow! She moves as fast as Hiei," Yusuke said, as he came into view. "What were those techniques she was using?"

"That's my teacher!" Kuwabara said, proudly as the demons started to regain consciousness.

"Have mercy," one demon whined as Kurama wrapped his vines around all of them. "How were we to know you were friends with Raizen's heir and Lord Kurama? All we were promised was if we turned over this deed thing and a rusty old sword we could keep the two humans." The other demons nodded. They wanted no part in fighting Yusuke and Kurama.

Kaiya was tending her brother's wounds, half paying attention to the demons. Looking up at Kurama, she sighed. "He needs a doctor. As far as I can tell, he's got two broken ribs and a head injury."

"I'll take him to Genkai," Kuwabara offered, picking the boy up. "You guys finish the job."

"I'll take these punks to Koenma," Yusuke volunteered.

o0o0o0o0o

He was waiting patiently for the delivery in the quiet of his office. The demons should make quick work of the girl and her brother. 'Superior training, indeed. She's still only a girl and not even a seasoned fighter.' He nursed his drink as he tried not looking at the clock. Soon he would have everything he needed to rise in the ranks of the Black Black Club.

A knock at the door jarred him out of his musings. "Enter."

A battered demon walked in with a sword. "Here's the sword."

"Excellent! Where's the deed?" he rose from his desk to take the sword only to feel a gush of wind blow past him. The sword was no longer in the demon's hands.

"The deed is still locked in the safe where it has always been," came a woman's voice. Stepping out of the shadows with sword in hand, stood Kaiya.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: So have you figured out who's the villain yet?

Thanks RR and Korrd for the reviews. Until next time. --GF 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I want to thank everyone that's been following this story and I want to thank those that left a review.--GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 14: Revelations

A battered demon walked in with a sword. "Here's the sword."

"Excellent! Where's the deed?" he rose from his desk to take the sword only to feel a gush of wind blow past him. The sword was no longer in the demon's hands.

"The deed is still locked in the safe where it has always been," came a woman's voice. Stepping out of the shadows with sword in hand, stood Kaiya.

o0o0o0o0o

Kanyuu Tanaku reached into his desk drawer as the demon fled. "Hello, my dear niece. Thank you for bringing the sword. Pity about the deed but the sword is more important," he said politely holding the pistol up. "Now if you hand it over?"

"Why do you want the sword, Uncle? And why the dojo? What have we ever done for you to do this? Why Uncle?" She clutched the sword to her, glaring at her uncle.

"Just like your father. So honorable that it makes my teeth ache," he said, pointing the pistol at her. "The money of course. I have a chance to make a name for myself but I need potable cash. But your father stood in my way."

"Father?" Kaiya asked as she stepped back away from her uncle.

"I always could persuade my sister to give me anything I wanted, but this time, she wouldn't. So I decided I needed the sakabato. I know of a buyer who would pay top yen for it not only for it's uniqueness but for its historical value. Now hand it over," he sneered.

"The argument just before they were killed. It was you. Father told you to never come back, didn't he?" she accused.

"And I made sure he regretted it. Too bad that my sister was killed with him. I could've gotten around her easily enough."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama had heard enough. Quietly he stepped into the room and with a flick of his wrist, his rose whip wrapped around the startled man, causing the pistol to go off.

/Now I know how Hiei must've felt when Yukina had been captured and held prisoner. /

Kaiya brought the hilt of the sakabato up and in a move worthy of her ancestor, caught the bullet in the hilt, but the force threw her backwards against the wall.

"KAIYA!" Kurama spun around to face Kanyuu as his red hair became to change to silver and his green eyes turned to gold.

"Wh. . .What are you?" asked the trapped man, dropping the gun.

"Your worse nightmare," growled a fully transformed Yoko as he tighten the thorny vine around his victim. Kanyuu screamed out in pain.

"Yoko. Don't. . ." came Kaiya's voice. Standing, she limped over to Kanyuu, massaging her shoulder. "I'm not hurt." Placing a hand on Kurama's arm, she whispered, "There's been enough blood shed. Please."

"Wise decision, Niece," Kanyuu said through clenched teeth, his face mirrored the terror he was in. He had heard of the legendary fox through his Club connections and what he had heard didn't bode well for him.

Turning to her uncle, her eyes narrowed, turning to gold, she said in a cold voice, "I have no family but Sano. You are dead to me." Turning to Yoko, she whispered, "He isn't worth killing but I never want to see him again."

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya found herself at a secluded temple far from any town or village. Kurama told her the closest was two hours away by car. And the stairs, they seemed to go on forever. She was tired and achy. The impact of the bullet had sent her flying into a wall. Her back hurt.

When they reached the top of the stairs, a girl with blue hair and red eyes met them. "Hello Kurama. Yusuke said you would be coming with the boy's sister," she said.

"Hello Yukina. This is Kaiya," Kurama placed an arm around Kaiya's waist. "How's Sano?"

"He's doing fine, Kurama," she said, moving away from the sliding door. "Why don't you come in? He's sleeping now."

"Where's Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama asked taking off his shoes and helping Kaiya with hers.

"Out back. Genkai kicked them out because they wouldn't stop fighting," Yukina lead them back to where Sano laid on a futon. "Sh, he's sleeping. I healed most of his injuries but he had a couple broken ribs."

Kaiya felt tears running down her cheeks as she knelt by her brother. "Oh Sana."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama went out back to check on Yusuke and Kuwabara. He remembered someone once said watching those two fight was like watching art. He had to admit, it was a sight to behold.

Clearing his throat, he stepped into the clearing. Yusuke stopped beating on Kuwabara, allowing him to fall backwards moaning. "Really, Yusuke. Can't you two ever have a quiet conversation?" Kurama asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Yusauke blushed, "Well you know how it is Kurama?" Then turning serious, he asked, "Say does Kaiya know about you? And Yoko?"

"She knows everything. I need a favor, Yusuke," Kurama said, narrowing his cold gold flecked green eyes.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya sat by her brother, watching as his chest rose and fall. She thought of her parents. How was she going to tell him that it was their uncle killed them?

Kurama said he would take care of Kanyuu and had agreed not to kill him. She believed him. Then he left, but not before he gave her a reassuring hug and kiss.

Genkai came up and stood by Kaiya, breaking into the girl's thoughts. "Your brother is strong. He'll survive this. Kurama said your spirit awareness is growing. He said you needed some training," the old woman said in her usual gravelly voice.

"I can't take time off to do any more training. I have a dojo to run," Kaiya said, never taking her eyes off of her brother.

"He said that too. I can give you some training while your brother is staying here," the old woman offered.

"I have no way to pay you and I won't take charity," Kaiya said.

Genkai chuckled. "Girl, I didn't think you did. I think you and I can work out a deal."

The old woman bargained for a lesson in the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu which Kaiya was willing to give.

Genkai tested her the same way she had tested for her apprentice and found that Kaiya had the almost the same score as Kuwabara to which Kaiya wasn't sure if she should be flattered or not. At least it gave Genkai a starting point on training.

Since Kaiya already had a highly trained fighter's spirit, Genkai said that she should master spirit energy in no time.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya stood in front of the cherry tree motif with the tree trunk door standing open. She was replacing the sakabato back into its resting place next to a tea cup with a cherry blossom appliqué on the front. She smiled at the cup, touching a the rim with her finger. Kenshin's Sakabato and Kauro's cup are back together again.

She sighed. It has been a month since she last saw Shuichi. Yusuke stopped by a couple of times as well as Kuzama. Both saying that Koenma had sent the fox on a mission for Spirit World. Shiori had stopped by a couple of times as well to check on things. She too was worried about her son.

She had moved her parents' things into storage or sold them, moving into their bedroom. She moved Sano into the former bathhouse that had been her rooms. She explained that she needed to be closer to the dojo and he really needed more privacy as he grew older. At first, Sano argued but in the end, he agreed.

Closing the small family shrine, Kaiya felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Looking up she gave a watery smile to Kenshin.

"He will come back, that he will, Kaiya-dono. Be strong like my Kaoru," he said.

She gave her ancestor a smile, "I know, Kenshin. I think waiting is a family tradition."

o0o0o0o0o

I know a couple of people want Kaoru back. Personally, I would love to bring her back but I just can't see how. The image of her bopping Koenma with her bokken and demanding it is a very good image and something interesting to write but she just doesn't have a reason to return to Living World as Kenshin does. However, I do try to pay homage to her in the spirit of Kaiya, her granddaughter.

Until next time --GF


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is the final installment of this part of the story. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciated them.

Warning: This chapter contains lime.--GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 15: A Special Silver Fox

Closing the small family shrine, Kaiya felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Looking up she gave a watery smile to Kenshin. 

"He will come back, that he will, Kaiya-dono. Be strong," he said. 

She gave her ancestor a smile, "I know, Kenshin. I think waiting is a family tradition."

o0o0o0o0o

It was late as Kaiya started to close the dojo. Sano was in his room out back. At least the regulars were coming back. Maybe, just maybe there'll be enough income to pay all the bills this month. 

As she locked the front doors, she stiffened. Thanks to Genkai, she is now more aware of spirit energy around her. Someone was coming, whoever had a familiar aura and they were hurt. Throwing open the door, she managed to catch Shuichi as he staggered into her arms, burying his face into her neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kaiya," he whispered softly, nuzzling her ear.

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi awoke to a cool cloth being placed on his forehead. The smell of the room had a mixture of being unfamiliar and yet of Kaiya. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find very concerned lavender eyes looking down at him. He had been stripped and his wounds cleaned and was now lying comfortably on a large bed. 

"Sh. Don't move," she whispered, setting the clothe aside, "How do you feel?"

He gave her a tired smile as he took a deep breathe of her scent. She smelt of soap, himself and the faint musk of a kitsune. She was intoxicating.

He remembered falling into her arms and being helped to this room but not much after that. Yoko was strangely quiet for which he was very thankful. "Tired. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here. Koenma sent me on a mission," he said, trying to sit up.

She stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "I know, Yusuke told me. It's alright. You hungry?"

He smiled, pulling her closer, "Yes but not for food." he said, as his lips brushed against hers.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya was fixing breakfast musing over the fact that she had made love to three men last night. The moment Shuichi woke, he wanted her. Then Yoko decided he didn't want to be left out and then this morning, Kurama woke her. Her mind still reeling over the fact that the man she loved, the boy she went to school with had three powerful and very distinct personalities. Last night and this morning had been incredible.

Two arms wrapped around her wrist, pulling her against his chest as she finished up the omelet she was making. Her neck was nuzzled from behind as she hissed softly, "Careful. Let me turn this off . . . " She flicked off the stove, before turning around to face him. " 'Morning. Sleep well?" she asked, noting that she was facing Shuichi. Funny, she could tell which personality he was in by looking into his eyes.

"Well, yes, until I found I was alone," he said, looking over her shoulder at the omelet. 

"Well, I had to get Sano off to school and I thought I would make breakfast," she smiled up at him. "And don't give me, 'I have something else in mind for breakfast,' spiel."

He chuckled as he let go of her. Then he turned serious on her by saying, "I have to report to Koenma, I should be back by evening," he said, switching to being Kurama.

She sighed and nodded as she fixed both plates, handing him one. "I see. I have Tai Chi in the morning and an afternoon class. Thankfully, this isn't the teen night. I don't think I could handle Yusuke and Kuzama today."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama stood in front of the desk belong to the Prince Koenma of Spirit World. The diminutive princeling for once wasn't yelling or screaming. The stack of reports seemed smaller today for some reason, as if the fox could care. Junior was going over the report that he given him.

"Very good, Kurama. The portal has been sealed?" the toddler asked, setting aside the report.

"Yes Koenma," Kurama replied. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Can I ask about the other matter?"

"What other. . .? Oh. Kanyuu Tanake? Yes. Well, he was sentenced. 50 years in Spirit World prison for his crimes. The files and names you found in his office was very useful. You can tell Kaiya Himura that her uncle won't be bothering her again."

/Like she wants to know that happened to the man that killed her parents and almost sold her brother to demons. Like are we that dumb/ 

"What about the spirit Kenshin Himura?" Kurama was almost afraid to ask. He and Yoko had become quite fond of the spirit and didn't want to see anything happen to him. The spirit also added an extra layer of protection around Kaiya Himura.

"Father has decreed that the spirit of Kenshin Himura will remain haunting the dojo for a while longer," came the answer. "Now, don't do anything against that spirit. He is a very troubled soul. His training and fondness for his descendent is healing the pain he endured in life."

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya waited patiently in the diner where it all started several months ago when she asked Shuichi for help. He had arranged to meet her there for lunch a couple days ago. He still had to make up soon classes he had missed but life was slowly returning to normal. Shiori was glad to see her wayward son. Yusuke and Kuwabara were also glad to see the red head back.

"Ohh it's you," came the voice of the waitress Sondra, setting a half full coffee pot on the table next to Kaiya. "You going to order?" Kaiya noted that the girl hasn't changed since the last time she came, still snotty and rude as ever.

"Well, I'm waiting for. . . "

"Sorry I'm late," came a soft male voice. Shuichi slided into the seat across from Kaiya with an apologetic smile. 

Sondra squealed. "Shuichi Minamino! It's so good to see you again!" Kaiya rolled her eyes. Now that she was aware of every aspect of Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama aka Yoko, she watched as a very fake smile and a look of pure distain crossed his face. Rabid fangirl at twelve o'clock.

While Sondra ignored her, intent on buddying up to Shuichi, Kaiya used some of her god speed and doctored the coffee pot with about half of the salt shaker and half of the pepper and a dash of soy sauce for good measure. Of course, no one really seen her do the deed. Well, at least no human did.

o0o0o0o0o

After Sondra left with their order, Shuichi said trying his best not to chuckle, "Kaiya. Did you really have to?"

"Yes. She was being a bitch," Kaiya said, rolling her eyes, giving him an evil smile. "Besides, I hadn't had a chance to pull a prank in ages. I need the practice."

He chuckled, shaking his head as Yoko howled with laughter in his mind. 

"So why the lunch date?" she asked. "And why here?"

"Well, it all started here. I thought it would be a prefect place to give you this," he said, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. "Kaiya, I know your birthday is next week but I thought you might want an early present." He opened the box to show her a lovely silver chained necklace of a silver fox with five tails. A tiny emerald sliver served as the eyes. The fox was stretch out in a full loping stance with the tails waving as flags behind him.

Kaiya gasped in awe and surprise as she took the necklace out of the container. Her eyes misted a bit as she held it up to the window for a better view. "It's . . It's. . . no one has ever given me a present this wonderful. So Shuichi. I couldn't. . ." she started to give it back, then she noticed a faint tingling coming from the fox. Looking surprised as Shuichi leaned over and took the necklace from her only to fasten it around her neck.

"Yes. It's a charm," he whispered softly. "There is a magic spell on it. Mostly it's a concealment spell. I'll explain later." The chain fell around her neck as the fox nestled almost protectively around her throat as he kissed her forehead before leaning back into this seat.

Behind them came a very angry loud male voice slamming down a coffee mug, spitting and gagging, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?"

o0o0o0o0o

Kaiya fingered the charmed necklace around her neck that evening, looking in the mirror over her dresser. Shuichi had reminded her that her birthday was next week. She had forgotten with everything that has happened over the past few months. She really didn't have any use for her birthday. She didn't have that much reason to celebrate it and had said so on occasions.

She thought about taking the necklace off but another hand stilled hers. Without turning, she smiled up into his eyes reflecting back at her in the mirror.

"Don't take it off, Kaiya," Kurama said as he turned her around to kiss her as he backed up pulling her onto her bed. His hands undid her robe as they fell backwards.

"Oh?" she asked, after breaking off the kiss as she straddled him, forcing him to be on the bottom. Her hands began to roam his chest as she pushed away his robe.

"I had it specially made just for you," he said, looking up at her. His hands resting on her thighs. "It contains a concealing spell to mask your scent and spirit energy. Over the past few months, your kitsune blood has come to the surface which makes you a very delicate morsel." He rolled over, sending her onto the bed with him looking down at her. "As a kitsune female of breeding age, you would be sought after for many reasons. You don't have a clan father to protect you."

Looking a bit confused, she did asked, "Yoko?" Looking up at him, she allowed him to pin her arms over her head.

"Was the one to suggest the charm. He won't go into detail, but he's very concerned and protective about you for some reason," he said, running his mouth came down on her breast.

"But I'm still human, Kurama," she said, arching slightly at the sensation he was creating. "I'm not a full blood kitsune and I don't share my soul with one."

He smiled as he moved up to lick her jawline. "As far as Yoko and I can figure, you are about quarter kitsune. We both doubt your blood and genetics would get any stronger unless something major happens like death. So please Kaiya, unless Yoko or I tell you, don't take it off. It is for your protection."

She looked up into his gold flecked green eyes and smiled, "Alright Kurama. I promise. It's very beautiful." That was the last coherent thing she said the rest of the night.

o0o0o0o0o

I hope I answered all your questions with this chapter. This is final chapter of Cherry Blossoms. I need to move this story over to Anime Crossovers or YYH as the story will focus more on Kaiya and Kurama then on Kenshin. 

For those that wanted to see Kaoru in this, I'm very sorry. I tried to make Kaiya live up to her grandmother's legacy. I just had a very hard time figuring out how to bring her into the story. Until next time--GF 


End file.
